


Love, Lies

by christy_ao3



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), CNBLUE (Band), Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, Korean Drama - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christy_ao3/pseuds/christy_ao3
Summary: "What will you do if you found out he's actually cheating on you?"Moon Chae Won a normal lady who owns a small clothing business with her own brand and a famous cafe in the city center of Seoul. Her status in life is average. She came from a rich family where her parents owns a farm in Daegu province. She wants to have a simple life despite having all the money to live extravagantly. Her family has always lived a humble life despite of their status.Lee Min Ho, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His family are well known in business industry. He's neither the good nor the bad type but since he was always getting what he wants since he was young, he adopted this behavior and mindset til he grew older. He's always living in a luxury til' he met Moon Chae Won who thaught him how to balance everything.
Kudos: 1





	Love, Lies

"What? Break up? Are you crazy? We just started dating two month ago!" A young lady furiously shouted at the man who's sitting in the couch and who doesn't seem to be bothered.

"You should be grateful it even lasted months."

"Is there possibly anyone other than me? Are you cheating on me?" the lady asked, frustrated and feared whatever it is she's about to find out.

"I don't do cheating. I dump one and date new one, simple." the man plainly said without even looking at her.

She grabbed her bag, walked to the door and before she stepped out "You're the worst, Lee Min Ho." was the last thing she said.


End file.
